After War on the Overworld
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: What if a young girl is the daughter of two legends, Sans and Frisk? Will she try to end the fighting between the humans and monsters or will she loose herself in the process? Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox. Reviews are welcome. This is the sequel to The War on the Overworld.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Story**_

* * *

The war between humans and monsters ended when two people, a monster and a human, worked together to bring about peace. They disappeared after they stopped the war though. No one has seen or heard from them, though I hear from the people that raised me that they are still alive and watch over us. I was raised by monsters because of my special powers. My powers are powerful and Papyrus, one of the monsters that looks after me, says that they remind him of his brother.

I never really ask questions about them, Papyrus and Gaster, they are the only two skeletons I'm around and they believe that I'm somehow related to Papyrus's brother and Gaster's son. But I don't know, being part of their family would be strange since I'm a human with monster powers. The two skeletons got to name me and since I write with the font Arial that's what they called me. I know, but I don't care I love living with them and having visits from the others that are part of the family as well, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Mettaton, and Asgore. They are amazing monsters that treat me with respect that humans really don't give me as much I wish they would.

My day started out normal, I walked to my high school which was integrated with monsters and humans alike. I was no stranger to monsters and they seemed to prefer to be around me, while humans were a little more reluctant. My walk to school was stopped when two people tried to mug me, they pulled out a knife and something knocked them away from me. It was a person wearing a blue hoodie and black athelic shorts, he removed a hand from his hoodie pocket and it was skeletal. It wasn't Papyrus or Gaster, who was this monster?

"Get away from her," he growled. "Or else your going to have a bad time."

The people ran off and the monster turned to me, he was a skeleton that had on a sweet smile.

"Sup kid," he said.

"You saved me," I said.

"Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Wouldn't a monster try not to get into a conflict about something with people they don't know," I asked.

"You're no stranger to me kiddo," he said.

"Who are you to me," I asked a little harsher than what I wanted it to.

"You have no time for long stories kid," he said. "Look up my name than, Sans. You'll get anything you want, but can you tell Paps, I and Frisk say hi."

"What," I asked.

With that Sans was gone and out of sight, I didn't understand. I had so many questions, but I needed to get to school before I missed my first class. I rarely used my powers to get around, but I needed to and I was standing in the middle of the lunch room. It felt like I just ran a marathon or running a marching a mile for band, I was a part of our school's drumline.

"Arial, you look like you've seen a ghost," one of my friends and also my boyfriend, Leo, asked.

Leo was a regular human that wasn't afraid of my powers, it was nice to have someone with me that believe in me. Besides him having his black hair gelled and styled, that showed off his dark brown eyes were really amazing.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just had to use one of my powers, its a little exhausting."

"There's something else," Leo said.

"I met someone on my way," I said. "I was almost mugged, but he stopped it."

"Who was it," Leo asked.

"The people trying to mug me or the person that saved me," I asked.

"The person that saved you," Leo asked.

"A skeleton by the name of Sans," I said.

"You met one of the people that stopped the war long ago," Leo asked excitedly.

"I guess," I said.

"What else did he say to you," Leo asked.

"That somehow I'm not a stranger to him," I said.

"You want me to help you in your research babe," Leo asked.

"I don't mind," I said. "Just give me a few moments, I rarely use my powers to get around."

"I bet, you don't look too good," Leo said.

As I recovered we walked to the library, thankfully no one was on the computers. I went to one and I looked up some information on Sans and Leo grabbed a couple of books about him as well. We started to read through the information, but it had nothing on his powers or anything really. I got frustrated and one of my blasters were summoned, but it didn't go off.

"Yeah, we'll find something sweat heart," Leo said.

"I hope," I said. "I want to know who he is to me."

"I'm kind of curious too," Leo said.

I recalled my blaster and used my powers to put the books back, I logged off of the computer and I leaned on the table.

"I know you're frustrated babe," Leo said. "Maybe Papyrus and Gaster have some ideas on who he is."

"I'll Papyrus now, he's not doing anything important at the moment," I said.

I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts to Papyrus's number, I called him up.

"Hello, this is the Great Papyrus," he said through the phone.

"Hey Pappy, can you tell me about Sans," I asked.

I heard him choke on something, probably spaghetti that he's always making.

"Pap," I asked.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Papyrus said.

"Huh, why," I asked.

"Something came up," Papyrus said. "I got to go."

He hung up on me and I looked at my phone.

"That's odd," I said.

"What happened," Leo asked.

"He avoided my question, he never does that," I said. "Maybe Gaster?"

I dialed up Gaster's number, but no one picked up on the other line.

"Papyrus must have gotten to him before me," I said.

"Didn't pick up," Leo asked.

"He didn't," I said.

"Well let's not worry about it now and we'll see if we can get any information out of them later," Leo said.

"Yeah," I said.

We went off to our normal classes and I met up with another friend, her name is Azura, she's the daughter of a fire monster called Grillby. She was one of the hottest friends I have. We were close, but not that close.

"So what's going on," Azura asked.

"I met Sans," I said.

"What no you didn't," Azura said.

"I did," I said.

"My dad used to know him," Azura said. "He used to drink all the ketchup bottles when he came in, but dad rarely speaks about the past because of Sans's and Frisk's disappearance."

"I asked Papyrus and Gaster about him, but they avoided the question," I said.

"Sans is Papyrus's older brother and Gaster's eldest son," Azura said.

"Is that why they avoided the question," I asked.

"Probably," Azura said. "Or Papyrus is about to burn the house down again."

"No cause Undyne wouldn't be at this time," I said. "Something's up and I can feel it."

"I hope you can figure it out," Azura said.

"I hope so too," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Leo and I walked back to my house, I felt like we were being followed be someone. I stopped and looked around and Leo was a little confused.

"What's the matter," Leo asked.

"I feel like we're being followed," I said.

I looked around and something caught my eye, it was similar to my blasters. I went towards it and Leo followed me.

"Did you summon it," Leo asked.

I looked at the eyes, they were blue instead of grey.

"Not mine," I said.

"That's because it belongs to me kiddo," Sans's voice said behind us.

We turned around to see the skeleton before us, his left eye was blazing blue.

"You better explain," I said.

"Welp, I guess I do," Sans said. "Arial."

"How do you know my name," I asked.

"You're my kid, I think I should know a little bit about my own daughter," Sans said. "Besides, who's this human?"

"Focus on one thing at a time," I said.

"You want me to," Sans said. "Fine, me and your mother hid because people out there want to play around with her soul. I took her away and we stayed hidden for so long, I'm surprised you're even hanging around humans since you have my powers."

I raised my hand and he already had me floating in front of him before I could even grasp onto his soul.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt either you and him," Sans said. "Like I even want to, I wouldn't ever dare do such a thing."

"Why did you give me to Papyrus and Gaster," I asked.

"We wanted you to experience life," Sans said. "Since your mother can't really come back here without my help. I was going to come and get you to bring you back and introduce you to your mother and stuff."

Sans pulled his hood over his head and set me on the ground gently, I turned my head and Leo was gone. Sans came closer to me and held out his hand.

"Please, your mother wants to meet you," Sans said gently. "I won't hurt you baby bones, I would never hurt you."

A bone flew threw the air and managed to clip Sans's side, he fell to the ground clutching his side there was blood seeping from around his fingers.

"Nyeh heh heh," Papyrus laughed. "Thought you could hurt her, think again."

"Pap," Sans said. "Please let me take her."

Papyrus ran into the area only to see an injured Sans and me, I went over to Sans. He was hurt, but he'll live.

"Arial get away from him, you're lucky that Leo came and got me as soon as he did," Papyrus said.

Papyrus walked over to us and Sans pulled his hood down, he looked up at the taller skeleton.

"S... s... Sans," Papyrus asked tears forming in the edges of his eye sockets.

"Hey bro," Sans said before passing out.

Papyrus was quick to pick up both me and Sans, he ran back home where he set Sans on the couch and started to treat Sans's wounds. Gaster heard the commotion and came out from his work room.

"What's with all this racket," Gaster asked.

"Dad, he's back," Papyrus said. "And I hurt him a little."

Gaster was down the stairs and by Papyrus's side in an instant.

"I thought it was someone attacking Arial, I made a mistake," Papyrus said. "I hurt my own brother."

"Its not your fault," Gaster said.

"I couldn't see his face or anything that would tell me it was him," Papyrus said.

"Papyrus, you did the right thing," Gaster said. "Now, I suggest you get yourself calm before he wakes up."

Papyrus left the room and went into the bathroom, I went over to Gaster.

"So he's my father," I asked.

"He is," Gaster said.

"Why did you guys keep it from me for so long," I asked.

"We weren't sure," Gaster said. "Not when you were little at least, but after some time you started to show some of his powers."

"You told me that monsters' powers can go to their children," I said.

"They do and his were no exception," Gaster said placing a hand on Sans's wound.

Sans winced as soon as Gaster touched the wound, Sans opened his eyes and groaned slightly.

"Jeez, that hurts," Sans groaned.

"Welcome back my son," Gaster said.

"Hey dad," Sans said. "Long time no see."

Gaster pulled Sans into a hug and Sans hugged him back, something that was kind of cute to see.

"Sans, its been too long," Gaster said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sans said. "But we don't even know if the humans still want to experiment on Frisk."

"No, they won't now," Gaster said. "Please come back, we'll clear some space up here and we'll have you and Frisk stay here."

"Heh, alright," Sans said. "I have to go get her though."

"I'll heal your wound and me and Papyrus will prepare for your stay," Gaster said.

Gaster placed his hand on Sans's wound and green magic flowed to Sans's wound. He was healed in a matter of seconds.

"I'll be back before you know it," Sans said.

He was gone again in the blink of an eye.

"Well at least that clears up why I have powers," I said.

"You're father is extremely powerful," Gaster said. "So you are inherently the most powerful hybrid, but once other humans find out that you are a hybrid they are going to try and catch you."

There was a knock on the front door and Gaster opened it to reveal a woman with grey eyes and long brown hair, I tilted my head.

"Hello Gaster," she said. "Sorry if we are a little late coming back, Sans is almost drained of magic. Where is our daughter?"

Gaster pointed over to me and she looked at me, she covered her mouth and walked over to me.

"Eighteen years, since I last saw you," she said. "I can't tell you how much I missed you, I can't tell you how much I regret not being there for you. I missed everything, your first steps, your first words, I bet Papyrus had you eating spaghetti since you could eat solids."

I couldn't form words, she was so nice and kind, she was so prefect to be around.

"My dear child," she said pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom," I cried into her shoulder.

This was something that I wanted since I was little, I wanted to meet my parents and I got to after eighteen years of wondering about them. They were everything I expected them to be minus the fact that one is human and the other is a monster. Dad joined in our hug and we stood there just being there for each other, we were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you lovely family," Papyrus said. "You guys want some diner?"

Dad was the first to pull away from the hug and look at Papyrus.

"Sounds great bro," dad said.

Mom and I walked together to the table, Gaster had already set places for my parents. Mom sat down in between dad and Papyrus like she belong there, I sat across from my parents next to Gaster.

"Why did you leave her to us," Papyrus asked.

"Family should help take care of family," dad said. "It was my idea to give her to you guys instead of leaving her at some orphanage."

"What activities do you like to do little one," mom asked.

"I'm part of a rock band as well as my school's marching band," I said.

"What instrument do you play," dad asked.

"Drums," I said.

"Well then," dad said. "I would expect you to play the trombone."

"She does not create incidental music," Papyrus said. "She's really good, I'll show you two of their last show they did. It was really incredible to watch both humans and monsters work together to create the show."

"Interesting," dad said. "Maybe I should teach her trombone just cause."

"No, brother," Papyrus said.

"I'm only joking," dad said.

"You know how much I don't like your jokes," Papyrus said.

"I know you don't like being hit in the funny bone," dad said.

"Sans," Papyrus said.

"Pappy, come on its just a little pun," I said.

"I had to hear those my entire life," Papyrus said.

"Now I get to hear them for the first time," I said.

That comment made Papyrus wince, I knew I hit a soft spot.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay," Papyrus said. "I forget at times that you never got to hear them."

"Not your fault," I said.

"Seems like she got your better reasoning," dad said to mom.

"Yeah, but she has your powers," mom said. "I hope you can help her control them."

"Like I have an option in that subject matter," dad said.

"I've been helping her control her blasters," Gaster said.

"Those are the least of my worries," dad said. "Her telekinetic powers and other abilities, Papyrus may have got her to control her anti-gravity and bone summoning."

"She's got those under control," Papyrus said. "I've taken good care of her brother."

"I know," dad said. "She's just how I would have raised her as well. You did good Paps."

"Mom, why do humans want to look at your soul," I asked.

"Her soul is able to drift away from her body," dad said. "They know it and they wanted to experiment on me and her, I knew it and I held it back for so long. I wanted her to be safe, I'm sorry that I did this to you."

"You didn't do this to her," mom said. "We didn't do this to her at all, she's living in peace."

"What's going to happen if the humans find out that she's a hybrid," dad asked. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Stop worrying for once," mom said. "Everyone's at peace now and that's not going to stop me from loving you and everyone else."

"I got to go, I sense people walking through Judgement hall," dad said. "Maybe a couple more teenagers looking to find the stories are true."

"Can I come too," I asked.

"Why," dad asked.

"I heard that you used to give judgements, I wanted to see one," I said.

"Well, you're old enough to defend yourself," dad said. "I guess you can come along with me, come on little one."

Dad came around the table to me and held out his hand, I took it and we were standing in a grand hall. On one side dad was standing and the other there were people in lab coats.

"So the rumors were true," one said. "He is still alive and my son is in love with his daughter."

Dad stood protectively in front of me, his left eye was blazing blue and his left hand had blue magic on it.

"Why are you here," dad asked.

"Isn't it obivious," the one said. "We want your daughter, she's going to be the key to studying how monster's magic works."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER," dad yelled. "You're judgement from me will be a painful one if you take a step closer."

A net was launched and dad was ensnared within it, I looked up and I saw Leo holding the gun that fired the net.

"Sorry, babe, but our research is much more important than your father here," Leo said.

"Why," I asked. "Why?! WHY?!"

My power flared up and some of my blasters were summoned, I growled at the people and I stood up.

"There's a price when it comes to those who expect things just to fall into place," I growled. "No, you have to work for them, I thought you were different from the other humans, but I was wrong, so very, very wrong. I guess I trust the wrong people and the wrong secrets."

Something hit my arm and I fell to the ground, I closed my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a glass cage, I saw next to me in a similar cage chained down was dad. He didn't look too good and there was blue magic flowing from his chains, I ran over to the edge of my cage. Dad looked paler than ever, he was panting and he was barely moving.

"He's not going to die," Leo's voice said behind me.

"Why are you doing this," I asked. "Why did you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious," Leo asked.

"I trusted you," I said.

"Well, you hybrid mess, you got something else that we need," he said.

"I have nothing to give you," I said. "Leo, please let me in to see my father, you're killing him slowly."

I remembered the last time I ran dry of magic, I felt like I've been through hell and back. It took me a couple of days to recover from it and Papyrus made me something other than spaghetti for once. I knew that if a monster expended their magic more than what they carried they would bite the dust, I didn't want that to happen to dad even after I just met him.

"Why do you care so much about someone like him," Leo asked.

"Cause he's family," I said. "He saved my life and I respect someone who would do that."

"Can we just take a look at your soul," Leo asked.

"No, never," I said. "You betrayed me and I'm never going to trust you again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really think I have a choice in the matter," Leo asked.

"Anyone can be good if they just try," I said. "But after this I am never going to trust you again. You've gone too far and this is unacceptable and you should be burning in hell."

I felt my powers spark out of control and Leo walked away, I stared at dad who wasn't doing too good. But suddenly there was no more power come from the chains and dad was not moving at all. I began to freak out, I didn't want my father to bite the dust or anything. I never really knew what that meant, but Papyrus nor Gaster clarified it for me. Dad moved and he crawled over to the edge with me, he touched the glass and slumped down on the ground.

"Kid, don't worry about me," dad said. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Dad," I said.

"Please stay strong for me," dad said. "We'll get out of this soon, just be strong kiddo."

"What if I can't," I asked.

"You're my daughter," dad said. "You are already strong, I won't bite the dust, not yet anyway."

"What does that mean," I asked.

"When a monster dies, we turn to dust," dad said. "So if I die or Papyrus or Gaster, we'll turn to dust."

"I don't want that to happen to you," I said.

"It won't," dad said. "I'm going to rest for a little bit, I'm drained of magic and I suggest you do the same kid."

"Will you be alright," I asked.

"I'll be fine in a few hours," dad said.

"Okay," I said.

Dad's eyes closed and I could hear his soft snoring through the glass. I began to look at my surroundings, I saw there was several other cages. I looked out and saw that there was a strange monster that I never seen before, I've basically seen all the monsters in our world. It had scales that seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting, there was a pair of large wings, and a long whip like tail, but it looked human, like me.

I got to the spot where I could properly see it, it was a male and he spotted me and stared at me with amber eyes that seemed to glow. I pulled out some of my magic and made it glow in my hands, I smiled lightly and he lost the threatening demeanor he was putting out. Someone walked down the hall and pulled me out of my cage, I resisted but it was useless for me to do so.

I was drug down a hallway and strapped down to a table, I powered up my magic and got ready to fight. Leo stood above me and I growled out.

"Oh come on Arial, you should have saw this coming," Leo said.

"Seeing you as a backstabber," I growled. "I didn't put you in that category, now I do."

"Heh, you and your father are pathetic," Leo said.

There was a crash of glass breaking back from where I came from, there was a loud roar. There was a crack of a whip and Leo was knocked into the side of a wall, dad was getting me out of the straps and I saw the other monster.

"Come on, I'll explain later," the monster said.

We ran out of there and we were able to get out and dad stumbled a little as we were getting out. Once out I managed to teleport us back to our home, the monster was confused and I was physically, mentally, and magically drained from the teleportation.

"What the," the monster asked.

"We're safe here," dad said. "Tell us your name, I'm Sans and this is my daughter Arial."

"I'm... I'm... uh," the monster said. "I don't remember my own name."

"Is that some kind of joke," dad asked.

"No," the monster said.

"How did you end up there," dad asked.

"I have been there my entire life," the monster said. "This is all new to me."

"Welp, you'll be welcomed to our family," dad said. "Let's get inside before we get caught again."

We walked inside and mom tackled dad to the ground, I stared down at my parents.

"Where were you two, you've been gone for days," mom said. "I was getting really worried about you two."

"Brother, Arial, you two are back," Papyrus said.

"Yeah and my ex boyrfriend Leo has something to do with it," I said.

"Ex boyfriend," Papyrus asked. "What happened exactly?"

"Leo and his father, they knew that if they went to Judgement Hall, they would get to the audience of dad," I said. "I was with him and they caught him and then they caught me. When I came to, they were drain dad of his magic and Leo was tormenting me. We got out of there thanks to this monster."

I moved out of the way so they can see the strange monster in front of us, Gaster seemed more surprised out of any of us.

"You're the last of the draconian race of monsters," Gaster said. "I thought they were all gone, but no, you're alive and well. This is great news."

"Last of the draconian race of monsters," the monster asked confused.

"What's your name," Gaster asked.

"I don't remember my name," he said. "If I did I would have told you, but I don't at all."

"That's odd," Gaster said. "Well since you helped my son and my granddaughter get out from human clutches you can stay here."

"Thanks," the monster said.

Mom and dad got up from the floor and dad still seemed a little shaky from our encounter. Mom helped dad get to a room, hopefully Gaster and Papyrus cleaned up a little bit. I yawned and I knew I needed to rest after I teleported with three different monsters with me. I started to head to my room, when the draconic monster grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Can you explain to me how you have powers and yet you look human," he asked.

"My father is a monster and my mother is a human," I said. "So I look human, but I have my father's powers."

His wings twitched a little and he looked away from me, I tilted my head.

"You okay," I asked.

"I may not remember much, but the humans, I think they made me this way," he said. "They said I was the reason behind their constant torture, I never did anything wrong though."

"Humans say things to make you feel bad," Gaster said. "We won't treat you like that here."

"Okay," he said. "Can one of you give me a name? I want to be known as something other than monster or something like that."

"I suggest you don't ask Gaster or Papyrus," I said.

"Why is that," he asked.

"They will name you after the font you write in," I said. "My name is Arial, like the font type."

"Interesting," he said. "Can you give me a name then?"

"Comet," I suggested.

"Sounds fitting," he said. "I like it."

There was a knock on the door and Comet launched himself to the ceiling and clung to it. Papyrus opened the door and it was Azura and Grillby, Azura ran up to me and did a fake hug to me, I returned the gesture to her.

"Dude, where have you been," Azura asked.

"Some humans caught me," I said. "And I'm a hybrid between a human and a monster."

"A hybrid, that's awesome," Azrua said.

"Azura," Grillby said.

"Hello sir," I said.

"Hello Arial," Grillby said. "Who are your parents?"

"Is that the fire man himself," dad asked from the top of the stairs.

"Sans, holy shit is that you," Grillby asked.

"It is old friend," dad said.

"Is Frisk back as well," Grillby asked.

"I am," mom said.

"Are you two staying here," Grillby asked.

"Yes," dad said. "We are for our kid."

"Glad to have you two back in town," Grillby said. "Azura, I think we have to go now."

"Dad, we just got here," Azura said.

"Well, we have to let our friends get some space," Grillby said.

"Yes dad," Azura said. "I'll see you at school Arial."

"See ya," I said.

The two fire monsters left and Comet slowly came down from the ceiling.

"Are those allies," Comet asked.

"They are friends," I said. "So yes."

"Arial, get some rest," dad said yawning. "Teleporting two monsters along with yourself is quite tiring. I should know."

"Alright dad," I said. "I was just about to go to my room."


	5. Chapter 5

I ended up going to my room which was next door to Papyrus's room, I didn't mind the fact of being so close, easy for me to run and get him when needed. Comet ended up following me, but I stopped before I walked into my room.

"What," Comet asked.

"My room," I said. "Stay out of it and we won't have a problem."

"Sorry, I'm not used to not seeing into others living qaurters," Comet said. "Where can I get some rest?"

"The couch downstairs, I'm sure Pap will let you sleep there," I said. "He might be watching Mettaton or some cooking network."

"Okay," Comet said.

Comet flew back downstairs, his wings brushed the walls as he flew. I had no idea how he can't burn energy from flying, but I'm not one to judge. I felt light headed and I went into my room, I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by a knock on my door.

"Baby bones, you need to wake up," dad's voice said.

"Ugh, five more minutes," I said.

"Come on we're going to get Grillby's," dad said. "My treat to you and your mother."

"No, too tired," I groaned.

My door flew opened and I was gravitated from my bed to in front of dad.

"What's the big idea," I growled.

"Look, I understand how the powers can take a toll on you," dad said. "But you need to get up and move, you can't just keep resting like that. You're going to loose sleep at night."

"Alright," I sighed. "Can you put me down?"

Dad set me on the ground, I stood on my feet and we walked downstairs. Comet was curled up on the couch, his wings were covering his torso and he seemed at peace slightly. Mom was already to go out, dad pulled on his sweatshirt and pink slippers that I just noticed.

"Are you seriously wearing pink slippers," I asked.

"Real men wear pink and slippers are comfy," dad said. "Now come on."

It was already dark out, I didn't know how long I slept for, but I didn't want to dwell on it. We were walking Grillby's, dad had me and mom walk in front of him and I was still recovering from our little incident, I couldn't imagine how he's feeling.

"He's stronger than what he appears," mom said. "He's been watching over you since you were a baby, don't think Papyrus and Gaster were doing just fine on their own."

"He's been watching over me," I asked.

"I couldn't really come out from our hiding," mom said. "He did and well he took care of you, he had the best intentions for you, but he had to keep his distance. I couldn't tell you how much pain it was for the both of us. I couldn't see what you were like and he couldn't interact with you."

"Its been painfully for me as well," I said. "I always wanted to know who my parents are, but I never had the guts to go and look for myself or have my DNA tested or my magic. I wanted to know so badly, but I was scared, scared of myself and of what I might become. Papyrus and Gaster, they weren't bad, but I wanted to have my actual parents there for me."

"I'm sorry," mom said.

"I'm sorry too," I said.

There was a thud behind us, I turned my head and dad was on the ground. Mom was the first to react.

"Sans, are you okay," mom asked.

"I'm just a little drained," dad said. "I'll be fine after I get something to eat."

"Don't push yourself," mom said.

"I'm not," dad said.

"But you are," mom said. "Come on, we're going home, I'll run and get the food."

Mom helped dad to his feet and we walked back home, dad fell to the floor as soon as we got into the home. He didn't look too good.

"Papyrus," mom yelled.

Papyrus came into the room and he ran over to us as soon as he saw what was going on.

"What happened," Papyrus asked.

"I don't know," mom said.

"His magic," I said.

I kneeled down and as if on instinct I let my magic flow into him, it was enough for him to become aware of his surroundings.

"Ugh, the humans, they drained me of every bit of magic I got," dad said. "I need to rest, a lot."

"Sans, you're going to be sleeping for a long time," mom said.

"I'm getting his magic back," I said.

"Arial, don't even think about going back there," dad said. "I'm not loosing my daughter."

"I'm doing it to save you," I said. "You won't last long without the proper magic, my magic is similar, but it won't help you. I'm going to get it back whether you like it or not."

"Arial, listen to me," dad said. "They may have taken my magic, but I'm not going to let myself see you go into something that's suicide."

"I'm not," I said. "And I'm not going alone."

"Huh," dad asked.

"Comet, you know your way around that place don't you," I asked.

"Sort of," Comet said.

"Can you provide protection," I asked.

"Well yeah," Comet said.

"Then come on, I can't let my father bite the dust," I said.

We walked out of the house and I teleported the two of us in front of the facility, I felt a little light headed, but I thought of my father I needed to be strong for him. Comet tilted his head towards me.

"Are you okay," Comet asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Come on, we have to get that magic."

We carefully got in and I was able to locate dad's magic, it was like a pulling sensation that pulled me where we were suppose to go. I saw it, it was a glowing blue and I grabbed it. I then felt something in my gut, I growled to myself and my powers activated.

"Sans, stop using your powers," mom's voice said. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't have enough magic."

"Heh, I'll be fine," dad said. "Besides, she's... got... my..."

"Sans," mom said.

I felt the stabbing pain in my gut still, I had a death grip on my father's magic. Comet had his hand on my back, I quickly teleported us back home.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw my father barely hanging onto life, I could feel his pain. I was physically exhausted I used to much magic and he had none, our pain was linked. I held the container and walked over to dad, I pulled his magic from the container it rested in my hands. I placed the magic into dad's chest, he groaned and opened his left eye. The white pupil looked around and he moved a little.

"Sans, don't push yourself," mom said nudging his shoulders back down to the couch.

"I'm fine," dad said. "Arial, what you did was dangerous."

"I know," I said. "I couldn't loose my father after I just met him."

Dad looked at me, his left eye glowing.

"I shouldn't really expect you to listen to me," dad said. "You're going to do anything that you think is right, but you're still not off the hook. When we both are in better shape, I'm going to teach you how to fight with our powers."

"Okay," I said. "Is this how you're going to ground me?"

"Fighting me is much worse than going against Papyrus or Gaster," dad said. "So be prepared for the worst."

"I always am," I said.

Dad with the help from mom went to the room that was given to them for the time being. I flopped onto the couch, I nuzzled into the pillows and burritoed myself into the blankets. I felt something sit next to me and I opened one of my eyes, I saw Comet.

"Drained," he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened back there," Comet asked.

"I think I might have a magical connection with my father," I said. "So I felt his pain."

"Why are you so nice to me," Comet asked.

"I don't think someone should be mean just cause," I said. "Everyone should be treated fairly no matter what and just because someone is a monster, they shouldn't be treated poorly."

"You want me to take you up to your room," Comet asked.

"You sleep on the couch," I asked.

"Yes," Comet said.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

Comet carefully picked me up and flew me up to my room, he set me on the ground next to the door.

"Thanks," I said. "I suggest you get some sleep."

"I might," Comet said. "But I have some answers that need answers, I'm going to see if one of the other two skeletons can give me some kind of answer."

"Gaster, he might," I said. "Pap might not be able to give you the answers you're looking for."

"Alright, which one is Gaster," Comet asked.

"The one with the two cracks on either side of his skull," I said. "He's not so intimidating once you get to know him."

"I hope so," Comet said walking off.

I went into my room and that's when I saw a black figure in my room, I took a step back and the door slammed behind me. I stared at the figure in horror, its red eyes I felt were staring into my soul. That's when I saw it floating in front of me, it was an upside down heart that was completely blue. The figure smiled and I was thrown into a wall and held there. I had no more fight in me, I couldn't fight anymore I was exhausted.

"Well, that was easy," it said. "Now willingly give me your soul."

"No," I said.

"No," it asked.

"Go away," I said.

The door was forced off its hinges and Comet was standing on the door, he growled at the figure. He held out his arms and called forth orange magic, the figure dropped me to the ground in order to dodge the magic being thrown at it. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out of the room, I saw that the hand was one of Gaster's hands. I immediately had something red come into my view, I looked and saw Papyrus had scarf going around my one arm. I then started to fell the pain within it, I knew it was broken and I let him gently wrap it up.

"Comet, hear something going on in your room," Papyrus said. "He felt like something dangerous was in there, he was right. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Just a broken arm, and its the one I use for my telekinetic powers."

"We should get you to a hospital," Papyrus said.

"What about Comet," I asked.

"I'll stay here and help," Gaster said. "I can fight pretty good myself, but I'll help when he needs it. Now you two get Frisk and Sans and get out of here."

Papyrus finished wrapping my arm and we ran to the room where mom and dad were, dad was the first one aware of our presence.

"What's going on," dad asked.

"Some demon, it attack Arial," Papyrus said. "She broke her arm, we have to get her to the hospital now. We have to get somewhere safe afterwards too."

"Where's dad and the draconian," dad asked.

"They are fighting the demon as we speak," Papyrus said. "We have to go now."

We ran out of the house and got out of there, Papyrus ran with me in his arms. My arm hurt like hell and I held it close to my body hoping that there wasn't something else that was damaged. We were standing in the hospital that Alphys ran in order to help both monsters and humans alike, Alphys saw us come running in.

"S-s-sans, F-f-f-frisk, P-p-p-p-papyrus, A-a-a-a-arial, what's going on," Alphys asked.

"Arial broke her arm," Papyrus said. "We don't know the extent of her wounds or anything."

"Bring her back," Alphys said. "Q-q-q-q-quickly."

Papyrus brought me back and set me on the table, I leaned back I was exhausted.

"She d-d-d-doesn't look too g-g-good," Alphys said. "H-h-h-has she used her magic i-i-in the last twenty-four hours?"

"She has," dad said. "She did it to get me my magic back, she was going to rest and everything. Then a demon decided to attack her, is there anything else wrong with her Alphys."

"M-m-m-magic drained," Alphys said. "E-e-e-exhaustion and a b-b-broken arm. O-o-o-other than that there's n-n-n-nothing wrong."

Alphys carefully unwrapped my arm and there was a bone sticking out from my skin, I turned my head and closed my eyes. I gagged a little bit, I could hear the door open and close. It might have been Papyrus and dad leaving the room, I wish I could. I felt someone grab my hand that I could still use, I opened my eyes and saw mom.

"Your dad and uncle had to leave," mom said. "I'm still here for you."

"I-i-i-i'm going to h-h-have to push the bone back into place," Alphys said.

I had a death grip on mom's hand, I didn't even look.

"Go off it," I growled.

It hurt like hell when she pushed the bone back into place, I screamed out in pain and it felt like she was taking her sweet time. Then there was little pin pricks going up my arm.

"She's putting stitches in," mom said. "Then she going to cast your arm."

"Mom, this arm is my arm that I use for my telekenetic powers," I said. "I'm powerless for a couple of days."

"Well, you can't use your powers for a few days," mom said.


	7. Chapter 7

After Alphys fixed up my arm and casted it dad and Papyrus came back into the room.

"How are you doing baby bones," dad asked.

"Why did you leave the room," I asked.

"Well when you completely all bones, then you tell me that you want to see a broken bone," dad said. "And one that's sticking out of skin, it makes me cringe a lot."

"I have to go with Sans on this one," Papyrus said.

"Well now its not so bad," I said.

"Arial, y-y-y-you're going to h-h-have to come back in a week t-t-t-to get those stitches out," Alphys said.

"Alright," I said. "Thank you."

I held Papyrus's scarf in my good arm, I tried to hand it back to Papyrus.

"No, you keep it for now," Papyrus said.

"Why, this is the one and only scarf you own," I said.

"I'll get another one," Papyrus said.

"Pap, are you sure," dad said shocked. "That was our mother's, you never gave that thing up. Is it because you know there's blood on it?"

"A little," Papyrus said.

"I'll wash it for you," dad said.

I handed the scarf to dad and he folded it nicely and tucked it into his hoodie.

"Don't worry about it one bit," dad said. "I'll get the blood out of it once we get to Tori's."

"Alright," Papyrus said.

My arm hung in its sling around my neck, I move the neck strap around until I found a place comfortable for it.

"You're good to go," Alphys said.

"Thanks," I said.

"H-h-h-hey Arial," Alphys said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I always k-k-k-knew you were Sans and Frisk's kid," Alphys said.

"Thanks for helping to take care of her Alphys," dad said. "She probably was a handful when she little."

"N-n-n-n-no," Alphys said. "S-s-s-she was excellent, s-s-s-smart too."

"I bet she was," mom said. "Thank you for everything."

"N-n-n-not a problem," Alphys said.

Papyrus picked me up within his arms and we walked out of the hospital, dad and mom were being unusually quiet since we began our journey.

"Hey mom, dad," I said. "What's wrong, you both are unusually quiet for once."

"Its just," mom said. "That demon, its one that I thought was long gone."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Have you ever heard of the tall tale about the demon that comes when its name is called," dad asked.

"Y... yeah," I said scared a little.

"Its not just a tall tale," dad said. "She's very real and she's the reason why me and your mom went into hiding. She showed the world about your mom's soul and they want to force her to do things for them. I'm the one who killed her and she's going to be coming after you, she's going to get paybacks for what I did to her."

I was shocked to hear what dad said.

"Is there anyway to truly defeat her," I asked.

"There is no sure fire way to defeat her," dad said. "I don't know though."

"We'll see what we can do after I'm all healed," I said.

"Heh, baby bones, I like your spirit, but this is something that I would want you to stay out of," dad said. "I'll do anything to protect you and everything, but she's dangerous even for you."

"But dad," I said.

"She almost killed me and your mother the last time we faced her," dad said. "I am not letting my daughter go into harms way. Listen to me when I say this, that demon would kill you if given the chance."

Dad walked further up ahead and I looked up at Papyrus.

"I wouldn't push much more on it Arial," Papyrus said. "I don't know what exactly happened, but the way he acted, I wouldn't push much more on the subject."

I settled into Papyrus's arms and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _I saw something horrible, dad's eyes were red instead of white and he was directly coming after me. He was attacking me with a knife and his magic, I was dodging pretty good, but I slipped and he pinned me to the ground. He raised the knife and threw it down at me._

* * *

I woke up screaming, Toriel was sitting next to me. My powers were active and I probably looked a little worse for wear, dad appeared in the room and was by my side in a second.

"What's wrong," dad asked.

"Arial, are you okay," Toriel asked.

"Dad, I had a horrible nightmare that seemed real," I said. "It was so very real, please I don't want to go back to sleep."

Dad pulled me into a hug and he rubbed my back, he sighed and looked at me.

"I know the feeling," dad said. "Tori, can you give me and my daughter some space to talk. Its something that's going to be between the two of us."

"Sure," Toriel said.

Toriel got up and left the room, dad made me pull away and he stared at me.

"I had nightmares like that too," dad said. "They got so bad that what happening right now, it was be the same with me."

"Dad, you attack me within the dream," I said.

"Give me details," dad said. "I promise you that I won't judge you."

"Your eyes they were red instead of white and you were attacking me with a knife and your magic," I said. "You pinned me to the ground and that's when I woke up."

Dad sat there and he seemed a little shocked about it as well.

"I would never hurt you," dad said.

"I know," I said. "But you were trying to in the dream."

Dad got up and went to the door, I got up as well. I noticed my arm wasn't in the sling and I was in different clothes.

"What," I asked.

"You can thank Tori later," dad said helping me up my arm into the sling. "Come on you're probably hungry."

We walked out of the room and went to the dining room, Papyrus was talking to Mettaton and I thought that the two should just tell each other their feelings towards each other. Toriel came out from the kitchen carrying some pie, it smelled like cinnamon and butterscotch. I didn't see mom anywhere.

"Dad, where's mom," I asked.

"She's gone to treat Gaster and Comet," dad said. "They seemingly got rid of the demon, but the two were hurt and their magic was low. So she's treating their wounds and they are going to be resting for a while."

"Okay," I said.

Mom came out of the room and she looked slightly tired.

"They'll be alright for now," mom said. "Arial, you're awake."

"Yeah," dad said. "She's going to be alright for right now."

We all sat down at the table and Toriel gave us a slice of the pie, I ate mine quickly and it was so good. I never got to try one of Toriel's pies before and now I got to try one. It was so good and my magic felt like it was recharged or over charged, so I was feeling great.

"You like your pie Arial," Toriel asked.

"Yeah, I feel like my magic is fully charged and everything," I said.

"Well that's because you're eating monster food," Toriel said. "Its basically entirely made out of magic."

"Interesting," I said. "Should we give some to Gaster and Comet?"

"When they wake up, they'll appreciate the magic boost," mom said.

"Wait, mom why are you eating this," I asked.

"Cause, I can," mom said. "Besides, it helps keep my energy up when I need it."

"Hey Arial, I'm going to teach you the basics on controlling your magic," dad said. "Pap, you want to join us?"

"Sure," Papyrus said.

"I'll join you guys," Mettaton said. "I always wanted to see the little ones magic."

I smiled lightly and we got up and went into an open area, dad stood a little bit away from me.

"Summon two blasters," dad said.

I did so and he did the same, his were twice the size of mine and their eyes were bright blue. They opened their mouths and fired a laser at mine, I made them dodge the attack, but it came straight at me. I teleported onto one of my blasters, I looked down at dad.

"Come on, don't dodge," dad said.

He raised his hand and flung me off my blaster, I protected my wounded arm. We went at it for a while and he seemed to be getting tired as we progressed through, then he used his special attack on me which was nothing. I teleported behind him and I tackled him to the ground, he used his magic to fling me off him and he pinned me to the ground. I fired up my magic to fling him, but it was too painful for my arm. I think dad saw this and helped me to my feet, he brushed off some dirt off my shoulders.

"I should have thought that your telekinetic powers would hurt your arm," dad said. "Maybe you should be able to use both of your arms for that power."

"But this is like my dominate arm," I said.

"I understand," dad said. "But try using the other one, I'm right here if anything goes wrong."

I raised my good arm and I focused on using my telekinetic powers of a nearby apple, the power went directly to my other arm. I growled in pain, but kept on trying to get it to work. Finally, I as able to do it I could use my telekinetic powers with my left arm.

"You're doing great baby bones," dad said.

Suddenly the apple flew across the area and hit Papyrus in the face, dad and I both teleported to the two monsters.

"Pappy, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Are you okay Pap," dad asked.

"I'm fine," Papyrus said rubbing his face.

"I thought I hurt you," I said.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me," Papyrus said. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright," I said.

"Heh, we'll work on that in private where you can't hurt anyone," dad said.

"Sounds better than hitting someone each time I do this," I said. "Which arm is your dominate?"

"My left," dad said. "But my powers can go through either."

"Oh," I said.

"You're right dominate, but you have never had the need to use both," dad said. "So once you get it down it becomes easier for you."

"I hope so," I said.

There was a loud scream from Toriel's home, we all ran back there to find Toriel throwing fireballs at an angry Comet, mom was behind Toriel holding her arm. I teleported behind Comet and tackled him to the ground. He looked up at me and settled down slightly, Toriel stopped throwing the fireballs.

"What's going on," Comet asked. "Why do my fangs hurt?"

"You bit me," mom said. "Shit, I didn't expect that to hurt so much."

"I didn't mean to," Comet said. "I'm sorry."

Mom's arm had two punture wounds in it, she didn't look too happy and Gaster stumbled out of his room.

"Ugh, what's with all the noise," he asked.

"Sorry, dad we had a misunderstanding," dad said.

"What was the misunderstanding," Gaster asked.

"I bit Arial's mom," Comet said. "Sorry about that again."

"Don't worry about it, I had worse happen to me," mom said.

"What he accidental bit you," Gaster asked mom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah," mom said. "He didn't really mean to bite me."

"Frisk, that's not good," Gaster said. "You could potential turn into one of those."

"What," mom asked.

"Don't freak out," Gaster said.

"Don't freak out," mom repeated. "Yeah like that's not going to happen."

"I can get it out of you," Comet said. "Can I see your arm again ma'am?"

Mom carefully gave him her arm, he stuck his fang into her arm and he dragged out some black matter. After he got it out of her wound he let it drop to the ground, it burned the floor boards.

"Great," mom said. "I had that in me."

"Frisk, you won't be turning into a monster anytime soon," dad said.

"Would make my life easier for me," mom said walking away from everyone.

Dad sighed and looked down at the ground putting his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Does mom regret something," I asked.

"No, she doesn't regret," dad said. "Sometimes she wishes that she was a monster too. Since other humans would be cruel to her about being with me and having a daughter that's a hybrid between monster and human."

"I like the way I am and the way you guys are," I said. "I like having a monster for a father and a human for a mother. No matter what I'll always love the way I am and the way you guys are."

"Pap obviously taught you more than just controlling your magic," dad said.

"One of the best teachers," I said. "Morally and physically."

"Heh, he knows how to treat others," dad said.

"May I continue training with my magic," I asked.

"Get some rest," dad said. "You're going to need it."

"I was thinking about going for a walk," I said. "I want to get to know my surroundings."

"Take Comet with you, I'm going to take a nap," dad said. "If you need anything call Papyrus or someone."

"Don't worry I will," I said.

Dad walked off somewhere, I turned to Comet.

"Ready," I asked.

"Yeah," Comet said.

We walked out of the house and we were walking down some paths and met a few monsters along the way. Comet was friendly to all of them, might be because he too can feel their friendly magic. We walked until we reached a dead end, there was a patch of flowers. I remember Papyrus warning be to be aware with a golden flower with a face, I saw one that had a face on it. Comet pulled me behind him and flared out his wings.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey the Flower," it said.

"Go away," Comet growled.

"I'm sorry you useless piece of trash, but I can't," it said. "I'm after something that's extremely valuable to someone I know. You see that girl you're defending has a soul that can help her."

"I'm not giving up my soul," I said. "Its mine and only mine."

'Not for long,' Someone said into my ear.

I felt something wrap around my soul and start to pull on it, I screamed out in pain and I was dragged into my own head. I looked up and I saw Comet in front of me worried.

"Comet run," I said.

Comet was confused and suddenly he was hit by a blast from one of my blasters. My body moved and I noticed another teenager in my head with me.

"Who... who are you," I asked.

"I'm the demon that comes when its name is called," she said.

Some black threads wrapped around my body and entangled me, I felt like a trapped animal.

"I killed him with your own attack," it said. "You technically killed him, your father and your mother will hate you for it."

I kept silent and watched as she made my body teleport home, I could feel the twinge in my soul. I couldn't help but cry and she wasn't going to make my life easy right here and now. I watched as my father teleported to us, his face said something and he knew something was up.

"Dad," I said.

"Hello Sans," is what the demon made come out of my mouth.

"Get out of her now," dad growled. "I swear to god Chara, you're going to have a bad time."

Dad's eyes went black as night itself, he was pissed and the demon was going to get it. I had lost all hope right there and I wasn't going to stop him from fighting this demon and I wasn't going to stop the demon from fighting. What was even the point of fighting?

"Sans, what's going on," mom asked.

"Hello Frisk," the demon said. "Miss me?"

"Where's my daughter," mom asked.

"I'm torturing her by making her watch as I kill everyone that she loves," the demon said. "I'm going to start with two that she loves dearly. That means you two."

I felt the unwanted tears streaming down my face, I saw them staring at the demon. Dad had his powers active and I felt a twinge in my soul, that meant my powers were active as well. I fought within the restraints, the demon in my head with me saw this.

"No you are going to stay here and watch as they kill you," she said.

"Arial, don't let her make you feel like you are nothing," mom said. "She's nothing and you are able to do anything, you are part of drumline and you have a large family that loves you dearly. I hope you know that."

"I do mom," I said.

I broke my arms free from the restraints and grabbed the demon, I made my powers flare around us.

"What are you doing mutant," the demon asked.

"I holding you against your will," I said. "The same you are doing to me."

"That won't stop me from killing your family," the demon said.

"It will give them enough time to call for some back up," I said. "Besides, there's nothing you can do to stop me from destroying you in my head. You aren't strong enough to fight a hybrid, like me."

My voice at the end became sort of demonic in tone, the demon was scared when I spoke.

"Get out of my head or else I'm going to make you leave," I growled. "You will have a bad time."

The demon's eyes knew something like that was said before, I knew it and I threw her away from me. Some more black tendrils wrapped around me and drug me down into blackness.

"You're going to have a bad time," I growled.

"No, you are," the demon said.

I saw images past images, I saw other images as well. I fought, but nothing helped. There was a light blue light and something pulled me from the darkness, I shook off the memories and I turned to the demon who was shocked.

"Come on and fight you coward," I growled. "Let's dance you dirty dragon killer."

I summoned some blasters in my head, the demon ran and I chased after her. I came in full control of my body again and I saw the demon running out of the house. I chased after her, I wasn't going to allow this demon to get away with killing Comet or threatening to kill my family. I summoned another blaster and aimed it right at her, she turned around and threw something at me. Something got in the way between us and it hit him instead. I focused on the person standing in front of me, it was dad.

I moved in front of him and he had a knife lodged in his left eye, there was blood coming from the wound. He instantly pulled the knife out of his eye and placed a hand over his eye.

"Well Sans, now you have no power," the demon said.

I whipped around and something took over me, I was enveloped in a grey magic and felt my body course with powerful magic. I stared down at the demon, she stared at me scared out of her mind.

"You're going to have a bad time now," I growled.

I used my magic to grab onto her soul and I slammed her into the ground, I summoned a blaster and aimed it right at her. Mom ran in front of the blaster though.

"Arial, don't," mom said. "Don't kill anyone ever."

"Even one that is meaning to cause harm to our family," I asked.

"Yes," mom said.

I stopped and I made my magic dispel, but I felt different.

"Mom, I don't feel too good," I said.

"I know, you used magic and you changed," mom said.

"I'm tired," I said.

"I know," mom said. "Let's get you two boneheads back home."

We went back home and mom got me into a bed, I immediately fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and rubbed my head, but I heard a sound with it that sound like when Papyrus rubbed a sore on his bones. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands, they were completely bone and everything. I screamed and dad came into the room a patch over his left eye.

"Are you okay baby bones," dad asked.

"Dad, am I a skeleton," I asked.

"Yes," dad said.

"I'm scared," I said.

Dad came over to me and placed a hand on my spine.

"It'll be alright," dad said.

"I'm not suppose to be like this though," I said.

"You're still a hybrid though," dad said. "You're soul has a monster shape and human shape to it, so the only way to tell is your soul."

I tucked my head into his shoulder, I started to cry a lot.

"I'm here for you," dad said. "We'll get you settled to your new form and everything."

I pulled away from him and he had a gentle look on his face, he was trying to comfort me.

"Alright," I said.

Then Papyrus and mom came into the room, mom sat down next to dad.

"Hey little one," mom said. "Your father and uncle will help you with your new form and getting use to it and everything."

"Okay," I said. "Dad is your eye okay?"

"It will be," dad said. "Alphys checked it out and said that my eye will heal in a couple of weeks, I can't use my powers until then."

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt or anything," I said.

"I know," dad said. "But you were clouded with anger and went after that demon, so I had to protect you before something bad happened to you."

"Dad," I said.

"Don't worry about me," dad said. "Let's get you up and moving, you're probably hungry and stuff. Plus there's someone here to met you."

I got out of bed and my leg felt like jelly, I took a step and I fell forward. Dad caught me and helped me stand and helped me walk out of the room. I saw from where I was a familiar pair of wings and a tail, I instantly ran over tripping as I went.

"Comet," I said.

Comet turned around and let out a growl to me, I stopped and nearly fell to the floor. I was confused slightly at what he did.

"What's wrong," I asked.

He didn't answer and turned and walked away from me, I reached an arm out and he smacked it away with his tail.

"Comet, what's wrong," I asked.

Comet left without saying a word to me, dad walked up to me.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Papyrus found him barely clinging to life," dad said. "When he was able to function and everything, he asked where you were. We told him that you were sleeping and you weren't going to look like what you used to look like."

"Can we go and get Grillby's," I asked.

"Yeah," dad said. "Anyone want to join us?"

"You two just go," mom said. "I think a father and a daughter should bond."

"Alright then," dad said. "Ready baby bones."

"Yeah," I said.

We walked out and I started to look at my arms and everything, there was nothing out of the ordinary skeleton features. It still made me uncomfortable and everything just realizing that I'm a skeleton as well. We made it to Grillby's this time around and we walked into the building, Azura was working as well as Grillby.

"Sans, what happened to you," Grillby asked.

"Knife to my eye," dad said.

"Who's the other skeleton," Grillby asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize her off the bat," dad said. "Its Arial, she had a mishap with her magic fighting off a demon."

"Holy shit," Grillby said.

Azura snapped her head to look at me, I wrapped my arms around my waist. I felt exposed for being like this. Azura hugged me and her heat was not hot at all, I was a little surprise. Since I was still getting used to walking I fell to the floor with Azura still holding onto me.

"You're monster form is amazing," Azura said. "You still have your hair, but you're all skeletal."

"Azura, she's still getting used to being all bones," dad said. "We came here to get a bite to eat."

Azura let go of me and stood up, she helped me to my feet. I got slightly light headed and remembered that I must have used a lot of magic when this happened to me.

"Hey Grillby can we get a couple of burgers," dad asked.

"On the house," Grillby said.

We went and sat at the bar, Azura went behind and she watched as I carefully got into the stool.

"What exactly happened to you," Azura asked.

"I used my magic," I said. "I was fighting a demon, I got mad and well this happened."

"Interesting," Azura said.

Grillby brought back our burgers and I heard my non-existent stomach growl with hunger. It actually made dad laugh a little and he dug into his food, I took a bite of my burger, I was nervous that it might end up somewhere below me.

"Baby bones, its alright," dad said.

"Easy for you to say," I said around the food in my mouth.

"Just swallow the food," dad said.

I swallowed and then I didn't feel anything against my other bones.

"Its monster food, its converted into your magic," dad said. "So after you swallow it, you just gain more magic."

We continued to eat the food and I felt a lot better that I had more magic in me, I sat back in the seat and thought about what happened. So far I couldn't think of an explanation on why I changed after I used that much magic, I've done it once.

"I wouldn't recommend you thinking too much," dad said. "You'll loose the truth with doing that."

"I've wasted my magic before, but I didn't change," I said. "How is this different?"

"You were mad," dad said. "Since your magic got a little uncontrolled and you didn't pay attention, you were focused on killing the demon."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Since you were focusing on just killing the demon, you weren't focusing on what your magic was doing," dad said. "So in turn it changed you into a monster form."

Comet came into Grillby's, I turned to him fully and he stared directly at me.

"I regained my memories," Comet said. "I remember you, you were always so kind to me."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"My name is Leo," Comet said. "I remember that my name is actually Leo and that my father changed me to be like this so I can fight off Sans."

Dad then stared at him, but didn't say a word.

"Arial, I should have known it was you from the start," Comet/Leo said. "My father as soon as I told him about you, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Sans would appear with Frisk."

"Oh no," dad said.

Dad ran out the door and I shakily followed behind him, Comet/Leo picked me up and we were keeping up with dad. We made it back to Toriel's house to find Leo's father capturing Toriel, Papyrus, mom, and Gaster. I saw the other Leo standing behind him with a smile similar to the demon's.

"What the hell do you think your doing," dad screamed.

"Hello, Sans just the person I wanted to see," he said. "You see there's something you need to give back to me."

Comet/Leo set me down and walked up to Leo, he grabbed it by the throat and held it up revealing it to be the demon. Dad and Comet/Leo were trapped within nets, dad tried to get out of the net. The ropes of his net were wrapping around his neck and he gasped for air, he growled at Leo's father. The demon went up to me and I took a step back and fell to the ground, I crawled back and I was pinned to a dead tree.

"Arial," dad gasped. "No."

The demon grabbed my collar bone and threw me across the room, I couldn't describe the pain I was in. I got up and shook myself from the dirt, I looked up and the demon landed a hard kick to my rib cage. I flew across the area and hit another tree, I slid down the tree and made myself get up and stare down the demon.

"Wow, you really don't know when to quit do you," the demon asked.

"I'm tougher than I look," I said.

A trident flew threw the air and hit the demon in the rib cage, I looked over and I saw Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton.

"Hello darling," Mettaton said.

"Let me take care of this demon," Undyne said.

I turned to them.

"This is my demon, I need to take care of her," I said.

I then felt something cold go through my ribs and I looked down and I saw Asgore's trident coming through my chest.

"NO," mom screamed.

There was a loud roar and the sound of ropes breaking, then I fell to the ground. I felt the trident come our from my chest and then I was rolled over, I saw Comet/Leo standing over me.

"Arial, please don't die," Comet/Leo said.

"Nothing can save me," I said. "I tried."

Some green magic flowed from Comet/Leo and into my wounds.

"I'm not going to loose you again," Comet/Leo said.

I saw Asgore come over to us and he let some green magic flow into me.

"You can't do that alone son," Asgore said.

My wound healed completely and I was fully alert and I was now searching for the demon. I saw her and I growled at her and I summoned a swarm of blasters, I blasted her.


	10. Chapter 10

I recalled the blasters and looked down at the charred demon, I growled slightly. I looked over and I saw mom getting out of her restraints and tried to help dad get out of the net, Comet/Leo stood next to me and looked down at the demon.

"You dare convince my father of a horrible act and then you changed into me to treat Arial with disrespect," Comet/Leo said. "You made her feel like I didn't love her, I would kill you myself, but I'm going to make you suffer like what you did to me."

"Comet, don't," I said grabbing his wings.

Comet stopped and looked at me, his eyes told me that he didn't want me to be hurt. He bowed his head and relaxed slightly. I released him and we walked over to where the others were. I got Papyrus and Gaster out of their restraints and dad was laying unmoving on the ground next to mom.

I got next to them, mom was trying to get him to wake up.

"He's lost consciousness," mom said. "He's not breathing."

"Dad, please wake up," I said. "Please, you're stronger than this."

I notice something around his neck still, it was invisible and I got off from around his neck. Dad popped up and gasped for breath, he coughed and held his neck.

"Who noticed that," dad gasped.

"I did," I said.

"Nice job," dad said.

I noticed a large creature come from the back, it looked like something from Gaster's lab. It was wolf like and came up to us, dad was still trying to recover. I stood up and stood in front of the large creature. It was so big and I felt so small compared to it.

"Arial, you're special attack," dad said.

I summoned a large amount of magic, something transformed my body and I was standing on all fours. I was a skeletal animal of some kind, I raised my head and growled at the creature. I was as large as the creature that stood before me.

"Everyone, get out of here," dad said. "The two are going to fight and we don't want to be in the line of fire."

The creature shot some vines, I dodged them and I snapped at its neck. The thing knocked me back with a swift hit from its vines, I got up quickly and I jumped onto the creatures back. The thing shook me off and I saw the demon's form come at me, I jumped from the creature back and pinned the demon to the ground. I saw the creature coming up from behind me and I got out of the way leaving the demon behind. I turned around and I hit, I flew and hit a tree. I got up and hissed at the two monsters that stood before me.

"Oh Arial, you're new form won't protect you from us," the demon said. "I'll show your family that even they can't save you or anyone."

The demon threw a knife at me, a bone collided with it and made it stop before it even hit me. I turned my head and I saw Papyrus with his arm outstretched, the others were also rallied to fight the demons except mom and dad. I understood why they couldn't. I turned back to the demons, I roared out at them. The plant was mine to take care of, I threw the one demon to the others and I went after the other. I clawed and bit into its flowery hide, I threw it to the side and pinned it to the ground.

The thing kicked me off and suddenly there were two skeletal hounds with me, one had orange eyes and a red scarf around its neck and the other had one orange and one blue. We attacked the plant wolf til there was only a single golden flower. I suddenly changed back into my skeleton human form, the other two did so as well. It was Gaster and Papyrus, we stared at the flower.

"I don't want to die," Flowey said.

"Too bad," I growled.

I raised my hand and summoned a bone, I shot it through the flowers head. I destroyed the flower and I turned to Gaster and Papyrus.

"The war is completely over," Gaster said.

"Let's hope so," I said.

I heard laughing coming from dad, I faced him and his eyes were red. His head turned to me and he got up and he was holding a knife in his hand. He tackled me to the ground and held the knife to my throat.

"Dad," I whispered. "You're not like this. Fight back please."

His left eye changed to blue and he dropped the knife and sat back and shook his head.

"Come on and fight here," I said.

"Come on Sans," mom said.

"Brother something as simple as this demon cannot hold you down like that for a long period of time," Papyrus said.

"Fight off the bitch son," Gaster said.

"You fools," the demons voice rang out. "I will end up killing him in the end."

The demon grabbed the knife and held it closer to dad's chest, the demon was out for dust.

"He's going to suffer like I did," the demon said. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't do it," I warned. "Cause if you kill him, I will destroy you and I will not hesitate like I did before. Get out of him now or you will suffer the consequences."

"Why should I listen to a dirty hybrid like you," the demon asked.

"Cause I am just as strong as my father and my mother," I growled. "That will end in your death and there will be nothing left, but your dust."

"Who says I'm a monster," the demon asked.

"Chara, get out of Sans right now or else," mom growled. "I personally will kill you and not let some like Arial or any of the monsters kill you."

"You remember my name," the demon hissed. "I'm surprised that you would, Frisk. I figure that Sans would say my name before you."

"Shut up," mom growled. "Let's get this over with."

The demon came out of dad and he fell to his side, he was still alive, but extremely tired. The demon stood in front of mom and she held a small mirror in her right hand, she made it reflect at the demon and it went into the mirror.

"She's trapped and will never come out again," mom said.

"That's great, the demon needed to be gone for good," Gaster said.

"She's not, only until something happens to this mirror," mom said. "But for now, yes, she is gone for good."

I felt something wrap around my waist and I saw the scaled arms of Comet/Leo. I turned my head to him, he had his head in between my shoulder blades.

"I'm so sorry," Comet/Leo said.

"Don't be," I said. "So do you want your new name or your old name?"

"I want my new name because I'm no longer human," Comet/Leo said. "I prefer Comet over Leo."

"Alright," I said.

There was a gun shot and Comet was holding onto his arm, I made him release me and I looked at his wound.

"You are no longer my son," the scientist said.

"Like I ever was to you," Comet said.

An orange attack was launched at him and hit him straight on, Comet collapsed to the ground.

"Comet, are you okay," I asked holding his shoulders.

"I'll be fine," Comet said.

"You killed your father," I said.

"Like he ever was my father," Comet said. "He treated me like trash ever since I told him about you. So I guess what I did was good for our world now."

"Let's get everyone back at my home so we can all recover," Toriel said.

"Not a bad idea Tori," dad said getting to a sitting position.

Mom helped dad get up and I helped Comet to his feet. We all walked back to Toriel's home and we had some homemade pie and recovered from our fight.

* * *

 _Our lives have never been better since Chara has been trapped and the people trying to harm us are gone. Plus with me being in my monster form and telling others that I'm a hybrid with my mom being Frisk and my father being Sans. My life has been great, we live with Toriel for the time being until our home for skeletons and mom is rebuilt. Comet and I have never been closer to each other and we have been learning to control our powers for the good, we have been accepted into our school for being the way we are. Comet is still the big nerd I remember him as._


	11. Chapter 11

_If any of you are wondering about how I'm doing with the whole being a skeleton now, I'm actually getting used to it. After I had some help from dad and Papyrus, things have been great for me. When I came back to band after explaining my condition and what has happened in the last couple of week, they allowed me to return to my place in drumline. Comet, he's back to being his normal self and after having some help getting his magic under control he's doing great. Mom and dad and me have never been closer, we take a family vacation to wherever mom wants and we get there for free, thanks dad._

 _Chara, is still trapped within the mirror. She tries to convince people to break it, but mom has her now hidden so no one can find her. I myself have never been bothered by her and I really don't care to talk to her, she's an asshole. I have tested out my special attack when I go into a skeletal hound form, dad has one too. He a lot bigger and is terrifying to look at, not very fun for me. We have been working on controlling our magic better than what we had it before. Thank you for you getting to know our story and learning how we are doing now._

* * *

 ** _Hey, this is just where Arial is telling you about their life in the now. If some of you want a sequel leave a review, if not tell me what could be improved for this._**


End file.
